1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a golf bag vehicle, and more particularly to a golf bag vehicle which has a motor received inside a driving wheel to form a self-driven structure.
2. Description of Related Arts
Golf fields are ordinarily wide, and the golf players always carry many clubs with them, so a golf bag vehicle is necessary. In addition, the golf fields may have rolling surfaces, so it is tiring if the golf bag vehicle is pulled by man, especially on wet grass or sand. As a result, electromotive golf bag vehicles are widely welcomed.
An electromotive golf bag vehicle is ordinarily foldable, so that it can be carried in a trunk of car, and when it is idle, people can store it in a storing room conveniently. Therefore, the foldability of the golf bag vehicle becomes an important factor when judging its performance. The traditional electromotive golf bag vehicle often mounts the motor on the vehicle body, and drives the wheel with an axle. However, the vehicle of the electromotive golf bag vehicle takes much space, even if the wheel is detachable, the overall folding effect of the electromotive golf bag vehicle is limited.
Besides, the electromotive golf bag vehicle driven with a single motor can only move forwardly or backwardly along a straight line. For controlling direction of the electromotive golf bag vehicle, the traditional electromotive golf bag vehicle ordinarily has two wheels, and mounts two motors on the vehicle body to control the two wheels respectively. However, due to the differences of production and abrasion, and the complex landform, the traditional electromotive golf bag vehicle can not accurately control the two wheels to have the same rolling speed. As a result, the traditional electromotive golf bag vehicle can not move forwardly or backwardly along a straight line steadily, but turns aside unintentionally.